Principios y Finales
by Primrose Evergreen
Summary: Ted Lupin es huérfano desde que tiene memoria, y siempre se ha sentido diferente. A pesar de estar rodeado de amigos siente que algo le falta. Pero en su último año las cosas cambiarán, nuevas personas entran en su vida y nuevos misterios buscan respuesta


_Este es mi pimer fic, así que espero que lo disfruten. Tanto como si les gusta como si no dejen sus comentarios, ¡Todos son bienvenidos! Su opinión importa. El resumen no me alcanzó para decir la mitad de las cosas que me gustaría decir, así que aquí voy:_

_Este fic es sobre Teddy Lupin y su último año en Hogwarts pero, aunque está escrito desde el POV de Teddy, también es sobre James Potter y el comeinzo de sus estudios en Hogwarts. Este fic es de aventura, romance, misterio, y mucho más que ni yo tengo claro, así que espero que disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo. _

_No todos los personajes son producto de la genialidad de JK Rowling, muchos los inventé yo, pero si una gran cantidad. Así que le agradezco que me los haya prestado, aunque ella no lo sepa._

El tren partió. Lo vió sacar su cabeza por la ventanilla mientras agitaba las manos, viendo a sus padres por última vez en varios meses, hasta que el tren dobló una curva y la visión despareció. Entonces el chico agarró su baúl, que era por lo menos dos veces más grande que él, y lo arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a su compartimiento. La ciudad se iba convirtiendo lentamente en campo mientras los demás estudiantes regresaban a sus compartimientos o agarraban sus baúles para buscar un lugar. Pero él, el observador, se quedó ahí parado mirando el paisaje hasta que alguien le agarró el hombro, haciéndole volverse.

– ¿Teddy Lupin?-

Frente a él se encontraba un chico grande y fornido, de cabello negro y ondulado que le sonreía con sorna.

– ¡Pensativo otra vez! ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - dijo el chico alzando una ceja despectivamente. Luego con una risotada lo abrazó con una fuerza capaz de romperle las costillas a cualquiera.

– ¡Grant! Creí que te habían expulsado por lanzarte sobre Melville en la final de Quiditch!-

- Deberían haberme expulsado, cierto. Pero, ¿Que hacemos en la mitad del pasillo? Vamos a buscar un compartimiento donde hablar. – y sin esperar respuesta, Grant agarró el baúl de Teddy como si fuera una pluma y lo cargó hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío al final del tren.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Teddy sonriendo. Grant se sentó junto a la ventana y apoyó sus largas piernas a lo largo de todo el asiento.

– Pues, ya sabes que el profesor Turnbull me amenazó con expulsarme la próxima vez que armara algún lío, y después del partido decidió que ya me había dado suficientes oportunidades y no me quería más en Hogwarts. Nunca amenazó con romper en dos mi varita, pero dijo que ya no podría volver y que debería empezar a considerar nuevas escuelas. Y ahí fue cuando McGonagall salió en mi defensa. – Teddy lo miro incrédulo. – Sí, ¿Raro, no? Pero creo que me tomó cariño, porque habló con el Turnbull, convenciéndolo de darme otra oportunidad. Entonces llamó a mis padres y habló con ellos largo rato, hasta que finalmente me mandó a llamar a mí y decidió que me dejaría quedarme. –

Teddy lanzo una risotada.

– ¡No puedo creer que te hayas salvado también de esta! Eres un genio. –

Grant sonrió complacido, hasta que recordó algo y su sonrisa flaqueó un poco.

– Y tú, ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo ahí mirando por la ventana, ah? –

Teddy lo miró, y se dió cuenta que estaba preocupado por él. No eran raros sus ataques de melancolía, pero una justo al comienzo de año, cuando todavía ni siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts, no auguraba nada bueno.

– Pensaba en que este es nuestro último año. – dijo simplemente. Grant se puso serio.

- Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando recibimos nuestras cartas.-

- Y pareciera que fue ayer cuando te conocí, corriendo por todo el tren con el cabello en llamas.- añadió Teddy. Los dos rieron con ganas, dejando atrás la melancolía de su último año y volviendo a su buen humor. El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando del verano y planeando travesuras para lo que sería su séptimo año, y del que esperaban lo mejor. Finalmente el Expreso de Hogwarts fue bajando la velocidad y los dos chicos, ya con sus túnicas puestas, se prepararon para salir. Apenas pusieron un pie en la estación escucharon la voz grave y profunda de Hagrid, que a pesar de su edad seguía con su puesto de guardabosques, llamando a los de primer año.

– ¡Eh, Hagrid! ¡Que no se te vaya a caer el chico al lago! Ya sabes que si le pasa algo me desollan vivo. – gritó Teddy. Hagrid lo vió y sonrió con alegría. Levantó el pulgar a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, dándole a entender que lo tenía claro. Teddy le devolvió el saludo antes de dirigirse junto a Grant hacia los carruajes, consiguiendo subirse a uno casi vacío. Casi, porque había una chica menuda y morena casi arrinconada al fondo del carruaje, leyendo una revista.

– ¿Te importa? – preguntó Teddy. La chica levantó la vista y los miró con sus enormes ojos negros, evaluándolos. Luego sonrió.

– Claro que no– dijo con voz cantarina. Teddy y Grant se subieron, y luego de acomodarse la miraron con curiosidad. Teddy se fijó en que estaba leyendo el Quisquilloso.

– Soy Ady. – dijo ella finalmente.

- ¿Ady? – preguntó Teddy sin poder contenerse.

- Sí, de Aderyn -

– Él es Ted Lupin, y yo Grant Whyt.- se apresuró a decir su amigo.

- Encantada de conocerlos – dijo Ady con una sonrisa radiante.

– No te había visto antes – empezó a decir Teddy – ¿En qué casa estas? –

- Ravenclaw –

-¿Y en qué curso?-

- Este es mi quinto año-

Teddy quiso preguntarle algo más pero entonces llegaron al castillo, y en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo Ady saltó de él como un pájaro. Se fue sin más, dirigiéndoles apenas un saludo con la mano. Teddy la quedo mirando, extrañado de no haberse fijado en ella antes, era imposible no mirarla sin notar que era diferente.

– Linda chica. – dijo Grant a la vez que empujaba a Teddy fuera de carruaje – En mi vida la había visto. –

- Yo tampoco. Quizás no le estamos prestando suficiente atención a las chicas, Grant – dijo Teddy recuperándose. Grant sonrió con picardía

– Creo que tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. -

Y entonces su voz se vió apagada por el conjunto de miles de voces gritando y hablando excitadas. Habían entrado al gran comedor. Estaba como siempre, en toda su magnificencia. El techo, un reflejo perfecto del cielo, oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, y las cuatro mesas con una preciosa vajilla de oro, vacía. Teddy y Grant se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada a la izquierda, donde fueron recibido por una tropa de alumnos que los saludaron y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

– ¡Eh, Ted! ¿Qué tal tu verano?-

- ¡Grant! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creí que te habían expulsado!-

- Lindo cabello, Teddy–

- ¡Vaya, chico! Si estás enorme. -

Teddy sonrió. Demasiado preocupado por disfrutar su último año, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía en Hogwarts, y que no tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo para pasarlo de lo lindo. Se sentó casi al final de la mesa, con un asiento vacío a un lado y al otro una chica de pelo rubio y rizado con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que no recibí ninguna carta tuya? ¿Cuál es la excusa este año? – dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Teddy miró a su plato vacío, avergonzado.

– Perdona Lavern, es que mi verano estuvo algo movido y… - pero no pudo continuar, ya que en ese instante entraron los de primer año y el profesor Turnbull pidió silencio. Y la ceremonia de selección dió inicio. La profesora McGonagall empezó a leer los nombres de los alumnos y ellos, uno a uno, iban saliendo de la fila para ponerse el sombrero sobre sus pequeñas cabezas. Después de un tiempo (y a veces al instante) el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa a la que ese niño o niña pertenecería por los próximos siete años. McGonagall había leído más de la mitad cuando llegó al nombre que Teddy tanto había esperado oír. "Potter, James". El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos excitados, dirigiendo sus ojos al chiquillo moreno que tan solo unos segundos antes había pasado desapercibido. Algunos incluso se pararon para verlo mejor. El muchacho, visiblemente nervioso por el revuelo que había causado, avanzó hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Apenas había rozado su cabeza el sombrero gritó: "¡Griffindor!". Teddy se unió a los vítores de su mesa mientras el chico, aliviado, se sacaba el sombreo y se reunía con los que serían su familia por los próximos años. Los Griffindor estaban eufóricos, ¡El hijo de Harry Potter en su casa! Ese chico presagiaba grandes cosas, lo sabían. James se sentó junto a Teddy, y estrechó manos y recibió palmadas en la espalda lleno de alivio.

– ¿Así que Griffindor? Parece que tendré que cuidar de ti. – dijo Teddy mientras la ceremonia continuaba. James sonrió, encantado.

– Eso parece. –

McGonagall leyó el último nombre, y en cuanto el aludido se dirigió a su casa correspondiente, el profesor Turnbull se levantó y el gran comedor quedó en silencio absoluto. Pero no dijo nada, si no que los miró a todos, sonrió y aplaudió una vez, con tal fuerza que hizo eco. Y de un minuto a otro los platos se llenaron de comida. Pasteles de carne, pollo a la cacerola, patatas fritas y comida por montón. Teddy sonrió al ver a James, que miraba la mesa con una sonrisa de verdadero placer en la cara, sin saber por dónde empezar. Entonces Lavern reclamó su atención.

- ¿Y bien? ¡No creas que te zafarás de mí tan fácilmente! - Teddy escrutó un segundo su cara seria, sintiendose culpable, pero al notar una sombra de humor en sus ojos verdes, se sintió aliviado. Lavern era su mejor amiga, no quería que se enfadara con él tan pronto. Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

- Si te consuela, pensé cada minuto en ti, y si hubiera tenido una pluma a mano te hubiera escrito tanto que te habrías cansado de mí. -

Lavern se rió con ganas.

- ¿A dónde fuiste que no había ni un lápiz? ¿A la selva Amazónica? - sacudió la cabeza, como si pensara que Teddy fuera la persona más abominable del mundo entero. - A propósito, me gusta tu cabello. -

Instintivamente Teddy se llevó una mano a la cabeza..

- Sí, el negro no me favorecía. - dijo guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que su cabello pasaba de su anterior color castaño a un naranjo brillante.

El resto de la comida pasó lleno de risas y bromas, intercambiando historias veraniegas y poniéndose al día en los últimos acontecimientos. Finalmente, cuando los platos de postre quedaron vacíos, el profesor Turnbull se levantó nuevamente, imponiendo silencio por segunda vez.

- Mis queridos alumnos, ¡Bienvenidos! Creo necesario recordarles el bosque a las afueras de castillo está prohibido. El señor Filch, el celador, ha agregado nuevos objetos a la lista de artilugios no admitidos, la que está colgada en la puerta de su despacho, y también me pidió que les recordara que los Sortilegios Weasely están completamente prohibidos. - James rió por lo bajo, pero al ver que algunos alumnos lo miraban se detuvo de inmediato. - Se que están cansados y soñolientos después de tan largo viaje y de la fabulosa comida, pero les quitaré su tiempo solo unos minutos más. - El comedor estaba tan silencioso que se podía escuchar el vuelo de una mosca solitaria, el director iba a hacer un anuncio importante. - Este año estoy orgulloso de anunciarles que se realizará, después de quinientos años de interrupción, la Batalla de las Casas. –

Sin poder controlarse, los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, la mayoría llenos de confusión y asombro.

– ¿La batalla de las Casas? – exclamó Lavern asombrada – ¡Pero si que la habían prohibido!

Grant la miró, confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La Batalla de las Casas era un torneo que se realizaba cada siete años, en el que las casas competían para probar su valía… -

- Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero… - interrumpió Teddy, pero fue inmediatamente silenciado por un manotazo de Grant en la cabeza. – Prosigue. – dijo medio atontado.

- Pues, que finalmente fue prohibida por la enemistad causada entre las casas, y los "incidentes" que se produjeron. –

- ¡Incidentes! – exclamó Grant. – ¿Cómo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

- No lo sé con exactitud, fue hace quinientos años, así que no queda nadie vivo que lo recuerde. Y en Historia de Hogwarts no aparece. – se encogió de hombros. - Por eso está causando tanto revuelo, solo han pasado diecisiete años desde la gran guerra y ya tratan de enemistarnos. Me pregunto de quien habrá sido la idea… -

Todos se quedaron en silencio, a la vez que los demás alumnos del gran comedor se iban calmando. El profesor Turnbull seguía de pie, esperando que el alumnado se callara, hasta que finalmente frente a la severidad de su mirada, todo quedó nuevamente en silencio.

- Los detalles serán entregados por sus respectivo jefes de casa mañana, en sus salas comunes. Ahora, todos a dormir. –

Todavía algo desconcertados, los alumnos fueron levantándose para dirigirse a sus dormitorios. Teddy se unió a ellos junto con Grant y Lavern, a la vez que escuchaba el familiar: "Los de primer año, por aquí, por favor. Síganme y no se separen". Por un momento Teddy sintió un punzada de preocupación por James, pero entonces su sentido común le recordó que, por mucho que el chico fuera curioso e inquieto, no se pondría a explorar Hogwarts en su primer día. Y así, con los pies como de plomo, llegó finalmente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró a la sala común. Y con apenas un "Buenas noches" dirigido a sus amigos, desapareció en su habitación.

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Bueno, para que sepan más o menos por qué puse de categoría Romace, más adelante viene el primer encuentro con Victoire... y no digo más. Y también les pido por favor que dejen un comentario. Sé que da mucha lata, pero basta con que me digan si es bueno o malo y quedo feliz._

_Por último una ACLARACIÓN: este capítulo en un principio sólo llegaba hasta la parte en que Turnbull anunciaba la Batalla de las Casas, pero decidí alargarlo porque... la verdad que porque queda mejor :) Solo para que sepan y por si hay alguna confusión._

_Sequiré subiendo capítulos, en uno o dos días viene el segundo, ¿Preparados?..._


End file.
